Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper is an animal in Flyordie.io and the thirty-eighth (and currently final) stage a player can achieve. IIt is not currently known to evolve into anything and is able to amass XP infinitely until it dies (from water or oxygen depletion, for example) or the player disconnects. Unlike other animals, the Grim Reaper's primary method of attacking is by clicking, where it can throw its scythe to slice a small area of monsters before itself. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** The following will award XP: *** Flies *** Butterflies *** Mosquitoes *** Wasps *** Dragonflies *** Pigeons *** Ducks *** Blue Birds *** Parrots *** Storks *** Red Birds *** Pelicans *** Turkeys *** Bats *** Seagulls *** Common Blackbirds *** Hornets *** Vultures *** Owls *** Pompadour Cotingas *** Falcons *** Eagles *** Snowy Owls *** Hawks *** Ravens *** Mad Bats *** Pterodactyl Children *** Pterodactyls *** Cosmic Bugs *** Cosmic Big Eyes *** Cosmic Angry Eyes *** Cosmic Bats *** Overfed Cosmic Bat *** Ghosts *** Ghostly Reapers *** Pumpkins *** Pumpkin Ghost ** The following will not award XP: *** Mice *** Cats *** Pigs *** Worms *** Frogs *** Penguins *** Snakes *** Lemmings *** Crocodiles *** Sharks *** Tyrannosaurus *** Yetis *** Mummies *** Zombies *** Cosmic Eyes *** Cosmic Big Insects * Can be eaten by: ** Itself ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Ghostly Reaper Strategies & Tips As a Grim Reaper * HALLELUJAH!!! Congratulations. You did it. You achieved the ultimate animal stage in Flyordie.io, after what may probably be a full hour of grinding or more. You have ascended into a harbinger of doom, the ultimate power, whose prey list is made up of absolutely every single living entity on the list. Enjoy the moment while it lasts. * Your only source of XP is player-controlled animals, so the Grim Reaper is a purely offensive animal - don't waste too much of your time trying to kill the previously-unkillable NPCs. * The XP gained by each species (other than the Grim Reaper) eating stuff is standardized for each type of its food (as in a Pumpkin Ghost killing a Cosmic Bat always yields 15,000 XP, regardless of the prey's current XP). In contrast, the XP gained by a Grim Reaper reaping players' souls would equal 1/8 of the prey's current XP. * Despite this immense power, you aren't completely invincible. You still have to watch your water levels and go replenish from time to time - don't let the power trip get to you. Opposing Grim Reapers may also challenge you in a one-on-one fight, which requires skill to actually come out victorious. * When fighting another Grim Reaper, try to damage other animals to heal up when you are not targeting the opposing Grim Reaper. * The end of your grindfest is ultimately a moral and physical choice - do you feel like grinding for XP still for hours upon hours trying to eat everything you can in spite of the growing fatigue? If your momma calls you to help her do something, what will you do to solve the dilemma? It's still recommended to remember that real life exists, and that any XP accumulated is saved to your account (if you have one) even if you disconnect mid-game, thus none of your progress will ever be lost. It's nice to take breaks, from time to time, because while you have unlimited lives and retries in this game, you have only one life as a player, so don't ruin it over a silly time-waster like this one too much. Take good care of yourself, you're far more important than a .io game! * It is currently possible to kill an Overfed Cosmic Bat by timing correctly a slice as it loses health. It is likely a bug. However, you can eat it’s evolved form, so don’t worry! Against a Grim Reaper * Run. Run as quickly as you can. If you're higher on the food chain, you're even more at risk as you yield more XP and the Grim Reaper might actually be the only predator on your list (if you are a Pumpkin Ghost, for example). * As the only dangers for the Grim Reaper are having its water levels depleted or facing another Grim Reaper, it can lead to a nearly endless chase until one or the other's water levels runs out, or come against another Grim Reaper. And even then, you're at risk, as taking a dip in the water means losing precious time trying to escape the Grim Reaper as it catches up to you - and if it manages to do so, you can go and kiss your animal goodbye unless you're really lucky. * But don’t worry too much, there is a way to escape easily. First off, beware of other animals as they might eat you (even though the grim reaper can eat every player controlled entity). Secondly, refrain from running in a straight direction. Try to get the Grim Reaper of gaurd by leading it into the Snow Castle - the reaper can’t fit in and may give up, or into another animal (but be careful if it can eat you). Follow these tips, as in the new update, you are '''not '''safe, even if you are a Fly. Category:Animals